The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen
=General= Located in the NW of Moors or Ykesha (720,146,-837), quests are available for the zone from Firmroot Moot, which also has a balloon ride to the zone entrance (doors of Guk). One of the harder group zones in the expansion, it contains many social mobs in large groups near others, high speed wandering and teleporting mobs - make pulls tricky. The main damage type is noxious, and priests will soon get tired of curing all the frequently reapplied DoTs. 2 shard quest of the day clicky was at 169, -63, -255 =Progression= You enter the first large hall "The Chamber of Afterlife" from the South. This room has a clicky at the bottom in the centre of the dark pool (69, -40 -112) to open one of the doors. There is a pedastal (11, -32, -97) for placing a small statue to open another door (I don't think these were intially clickable). First clicky to update is fungus from an Ancient Fungoid location an Ancient Fungoid Pretty easy mob at the end of the "Atrium of Dust" - NW exit from "The Chamber of Afterlife" Rideepa the Prideful Continuing down to the "Temple of the Prideful", Rideepa is standing next to a small statue (173, -1, -242) that you need to place in the Chamber of Afterlife. As they are standing in front of an open hallway, we pulled and tanked to the side. There are 2 adds "a gaz devotee" and "a gaz fanatic". Going down a bit further, you can see into the next area, but its a dead end. The Daily Double idol is there, and also the larger uglier idol to put on the pedastal up top for the next area opening Froppit the Everliving Heading back to the Chamber of Afterlife and taking the now opened exit you head down to the Font fo the Everliving. Coming from his chamber are a continous stream of respawning "a reanimated unstable ghoul". You can't kill them fast enough to fight your way down, so after pet pulling a group or 2 static mobs from beyond them, we rushed down the stairs and to the left, dragging a couple of these ghouls with us, and finished them off there. Froppit has a couple of adds (and may have tried to summon more) and does disease damage and crush. Most of the group stayed ranged to avoid aoes. You open up a passage behind him by clicking the blocks at -60, -42, -258 Molinap the Destructor Dragon sitting on top of a hoard of treasure. There is an item "Shiny Golden Trinket" from a chest ( -22, -72, -326 ) ( Clicking the chest gives the trinket into your inventory with no notice so look for it) in the water that you use in this fight when he emotes. Main trick is "Incapacitating Screech" a heat AoE that stuns. City anti-stun signet for the tank worked, the rest of the group joust/ranged. After fighting him the next area requires you to jump down into a darkened well at 34, -33, -321. The crocodile waiting at the bottom can be pulled back up. There is no apparent way to climb back up, so you are stuck in the last part of the zone unless you evac. a Ghoul Usurper This named spawned I think after we moved a froglock skeleton to an altar, in an effort to open up further areas. No real tricks. There are three altars to place the froglok bodies upon. Lord Kurpep Last and hardest named. He periodically (or maybe health based) summons several "a summoned shin knight squire" and "a shin knight squire", and ports a member of the group to the ledges either side of his spawn spot, or way up the top of the spire behind him, he spawns adds on those group members that will accompany them back down. He has charm also and a nasty Noxious Stun/Power drain in the same move, he does this on the pull and every 20% thereafter, this can be stifled/stunned to avoid it, making the fight very trivial.